Most computer users are familiar with the internet and web site navigation. The most common way for a user to access a web site on the internet is to type its address in a browser's address toolbar. However, it is difficult for a user to remember each web site's address that a user may wish to access again in future. Web browsers such as Internet Explorer and Mozilla Firefox allow a user to re-access a web site visited earlier by providing a listbox at the end of the address tool bar. Another option for re-accessing a web site is to use the “Bookmarks” or “Favorites” options provided by these web browsers.
However, with thousands of web sites getting added every day and internet search emerging as a useful and convenient solution for discovering newer web sites, it is becoming fairly common for a user to have his or her list of favorite web sites. Also, it is not uncommon to find a user preferring to visit a web site belonging to a particular genre more frequently than other web sites. For example, a user may visit a particular stock web site more often than other stock web sites. Presently a user has limited options for organizing and navigating web sites frequently accessed by him or her.